Baka and Test: Pick Up the Peices
by Kenichi-Kurosaki
Summary: Akihisa was left behind and now he is the most famous idol in japan. Minami has a dark past that keeps trying to resurface. Can these two help each others past pains in order to brighten their future? (Story is better than summary, Warning rated M for: Language, violence, scenes of hurt and rape and some crude humor." Read and Reveiw!
1. Epilogue

**Sorry if this depresses you but it will get better. I'm writing this for my mental health. I can only go so many nightmares with out venting them out. So please enjoy or at least don't flame.**

**Prologue: Broken and Mended**

I was walking down the street to my house. My parents only had one car for our little family of three. They asked me if I could walk to and from school everyday, since my parents worked at the same place and couldn't drop me off at school. I didn't mind; the school was nearby my house anyways. As a shortcut, I usually would walk through an alley way. If I did not go through the alley way, the walk home would take twenty minutes. Through the alley way, only ten. See? Going through the alley way cuts the time right in half. Besides, my parents were usually tired when they came back home and I always liked to prepare dinner for them before they came back.

I was heading over to the alley way after a foul day at school. Somehow walking through the alley way helps me to feel better because it is the only time where I am really alone-where I can process my thoughts, reflect on the day, and see if my actions were justified or not.

I stopped in front of the alley way, foreboding crushing into my veins. Somehow today . . . the place looked more dark than usual. I could not explain the odd feeling in my chest. My heart was contracting painfully, as if someone was squeezing it. But then it would relax, and contract once more. I felt short of breath and light headed as I stared down the alley way. 'All I want to do is go back home and take a nap! Because I think that I definitely need one. I don't know what's wrong with me . . . Might have been the bad day I had . . .'

As I walked, the alleyway became brighter. My heart had calmed down quite a bit and I was actually somewhat enjoying my walk in the alley way. I would stop for a moment to watch a ladybug crawling on a leaf or admire how cracked a wall was. I was looking straight ahead, when I saw a shadow block the end. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized that the shadow that was blocking the way was a man. He was leering at me, looking at my body up and down. I ran to the other side of the alley way. But when I was close to the entrance, another shadow blocked the way. Another man. I began to panic. I began to breathe heavily because I was so afraid, so scared of what would happen. As my panic rose, I remembered that my inhaler was in my hand. I lifted it to my mouth and pressed down rapidly onto it, giving me my medication. While I did so, I could already hear them as they began to close down on me from both sides.

"I bet she'd be nice and tight," the first man said. This man had blond hair, white. He was wearing a shirt that had a crude picture of a little boy, bending over, pointing to his ass. The shirt said, "Kiss my ass for 1 cent." He could not have been more than thirty.

"I wonder if she'd scream in pleasure when I penetrate her . . ." the other said. This guy was tall. Really tall. He had dark skin, black hair. He wore a white undershirt, but was stripping off his clothes as he approached me. His muscles rippled across his body. He was definitely somewhere between twenty-five to thirty-eight.

I wanted to run, to scream, to get away, but I knew that I had didn't have a chance. I was going to get raped and . . . What could I have done? I knew that the chances of my getting away were slim, but I had to try. I ran into the white guy, wishing to tackle him down at least, so I could get away. My parents had never allowed me to take defense/martial arts classes, so I was doomed in that department.

My running into the white guy surprised him a little. I almost managed to knock him to the ground if the Hispanic man had not been there. The white man had me locked in his arms, making me drop my inhaler and the Mucles was right in front of me, so we looked like in a very strange "sandwich." The Mucle man bent down to whisper in my ear, "Y'know, girls who fight back turn me on." My eyes widened in fear. That's it; I just had to get out! The white man had released me from his grip and I began hitting them both with as much strength I could. I used my back pack, my school books . . . but they were so much more powerful than I was. Whitey backed me up against the wall, with the Hispanic behind him. I tried fighting him off but . . . He ripped my skirt. I was so scared, I didn't know what I could I have done. I couldn't just stand there, I had to do something! But . . . A part of me knew how this would end. I knew that I . . . would be raped. I shook the thought off. I have to do whatever I can to prevent that from happening! Whitey and the Mucles began to laugh crudely as they saw a little bit of my underwear.

"Hey, let's finish her off. I'm starting to get hard just thinking of what I could do to her."

I started screaming my lungs out. "HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME-!" They covered my mouth with duck tape. Apparently all this had been planned. They pushed me forcefully into the wall and began to put tape around my hands. I tried fighting back-Believe me when I say that-But it was no use. I tried to run away, but they tripped me. I fell on the hard grimy cold ground. One of them laid themselves on top of me, groping my chest and unbuttoning my shirt. I began to scream in my mind. "HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING?!" I began to cry. My tears fell on the ground as he did me in. It hurt horribly. I had never been so ashamed. To be reduced to a play toy. When one man was finished, the other would get on me and have his "turn at fucking the little Asian chick." I felt so scared and angry. This was MY body. I was just some play toy to them. They didn't care about me. They only wanted to use me for . . . "fun." For their own enjoyment. They could never know the pain they gave me. Never. To me, this was the worst fate possible. It was worse than death. _Why are you doing this?_ I wanted to ask them, but I was in too much pain to say anything besides try to scream. I began to hyperventilate when I thought about my parents. 'How would I ever be able to tell my parents of what happened to me?' The more I thought about it, as the man thrusted into me, the more I panicked. My head started to become light headed once more. The world began to spin . . . And I passed out.

After a while, I awoke to find myself alone. Apparently, when the two men were done with me, they just left me there alone, barely covered. I didn't know what to do. I stayed there for a while, quietly sobbing, before hobbling my way home. I rubbed myself against the edge of the brick wall to get rid of the tape around my hands. It scraped my hands and portions of my arms as I tried desperately to get the tape off, but I was too hurt everywhere else to really notice. After a long time, some of the tape was broken and I was able to rip it off before limping back home. My entire body hurt. Blood was running down my leg, my hair was a mess, my yellow bow hung loosly, masses of beginning-to –form bruises covered me . . .

When I arrived at my house, I was so afraid. What would happen now? Do I tell my parents that I had been . . . raped? This would break them. Break them terribly. But, what else could I have done? All of my belongings . . . My books, pencils, clothes-they were all still in the alley way, either ripped or badly damaged. I had looked around for my house key, but I could not find it. I knocked sheepishly on the front door.

"Minami, oh my god, do you know what time it is?!" I heard from inside the house. "Where have you . . ." The door opened. There stood my mom in the doorway. Light filtering out, upon my once pure but now soiled body. She took the sight of me in. The hair . . . the forming bruises . . . the blood . . . the ripped clothes . . . Her hands slowly inched up to her now slightly opened mouth. "What happened to you?" she whispered.

Tears began to fill up in my eyes as the horrid memory replayed itself through my mind's eye. She ushered me in and sat me down on the couch. I told them of what happened and we all cried together. My father was so angry. I had never seen him that angry. His body was trembling in rage. "How could they do this to you?" He gritted the words out through clenched teeth. I could not believe all this either. To ME of all people . . . I've suffered enough, why couldn't the gods pick on someone else? Why me? Why did all this have to happen to me? For many days following that incident, I would cry myself to sleep, only to have nightmares about the rape. To this day, I still had nightmares about it. The horror that I faced in the alleyway.

I began thinking about rape more than before. I developed a sort of obsession with it, you could say. My heart was burdened for every single person who had been raped. I would cry at rape stories, even if they weren't real. It didn't matter whether or not it was real-rape was still rape. It was still terrible. My temper would rise every time I thought about what had been done to me. _Men like that don't care about anyone but themselves. That is why they rape women-they want to feel like they are so high up there that no one can bring them down. Men like that are so shameful because they can't even control themselves. They only think about __**their**__ needs; they don't think about the pain that they inflict on their victims. Real men do not rape-only animals do._ I couldn't stand to watch movies that had rape in it; I would quickly avert my eyes and cover my ears in attempts to repress the painful memory.

My parents and I decided that the best thing for me to do would be to continue with my studies and to try not to remember it. They decided that they would be picking me up and dropping off at school to ensure that this would never happen again. It was so hard for me to simply forget. Every time I saw a couple making out or kissing, I would instantly think back to that day. I would panic for the girl, thinking that maybe she would be raped, like I had been. I would scurry off to the next class, unable to take the sight. I was scared of all males, so scared that even if they looked at me the wrong way, I would instantly tremble because I've always been rather shy and the rape didn't help me at all. The only male I knew that I could trust was my dad. I knew that he would have never hurt me . . . I even withdrew myself from my other guy friends. I began treating them with indifference and gave them a bit of attitude. They noticed, of course, this change that happened to me. All the excuses I made up just so I wouldn't be alone with them. They asked me questions, concerned. All I would do was make up more excuses and scurry off. Pretty soon, all of my friends began to despise me for all the excuses I made up.

Hideyoshi shook his head and reached for me. "Minami, why are you being like this? You keep on making excuses not to be with us."

I could only back away, shake my head, and say, "Don't touch me."

"What's _wrong_ with you, Minami?!" Mizuki sighed.

I stared at my shoes, clutching my books harder. "I . . . I can't say . . ." _How could I tell my friends that I had been __**raped?**__ I promised mom and dad that I wouldn't tell anyone . . . but I don't want to lose my friends either! What do I do?_

Mizuki continued to glare at me as I shifted my weight from one leg to the other leg nervously. "Minami, fine. If you're going to be like that, then we don't want to be around you anymore since all you ever do is lie to your _friends_," Mizuki spitted out at me. I watched them as they all walked away from me. Some looked back at me, but for the most part, no one did. I wanted to tell them so badly, but I promised my parents that I would not tell anyone. It was definitely not something that I could just say to someone out loud. It was still too fresh; my sadness was becoming more heavy and my bitterness continued to grow. I cried myself to sleep that day.

Sometimes, I would lie in bed and wonder if I could ever forgive those men for what they did. If I would ever find someone who loved me for me. I highly doubted both because . . . It embarrasses me to admit to someone that I had been raped. No girl wants to declare herself as "broken/damaged goods" and neither did I. I wondered if I would find a caring sweet guy who would take good care of me, and not rape me or do anything bad to me. Even though I was afraid of men, I still had hope that I would find someone . . . Someone for me . . . If I ever decided to forgive those men, it would take me a long time, but for the time being, I couldn't and wouldn't forgive. Not now. Not right now.

The days following that were the worst. I got sick and would throw up every few minutes every time I tried eating something. I would wake up every morning with cold sweat dripping from my brow. My parents and I thought that I had the stomach flu. I began to skip school because I would get horrid cramps. The kind where one passes out from. I got better sometimes. Sometimes I got worse. This carried out for a while. During this time, I stopped getting my period. My cycle had always been irregular (sometimes showing up after two months only to come back two weeks later) and I knew that I was under alot of stress since the rape. Because of all that had happened to me, I thought that it would come back later. I didn't want to add more stress in my life and I certainly didn't want to add more stress in my parents' life, so I decided not to tell them.

Four months later, I noticed my stomach getting larger. Fears slammed into my mind. 'What if . . . I am . . . Pregnant?' I quickly rushed over to a local pharmacy nearby and bought several pregnancy tests. When I was sure no one was around in my house, I locked myself in my restroom and took one of the pregnancy tests. I tested positive. I stared at the stick in shock. 'But . . . But!' In my disbelief, I quickly took another test. Positive. Again and again, no matter how many times I took it, I still received the same answer. Positive. 'How could I be pregnant? I haven't fooled around with anyone!' Then, it hit me. The rape.

I began to sob. I'm . . . I'm pregnant! I'm not even finished with high school . . . I was so close to getting my scholarship and now, this happens to me?! I could not take it. My friends left me, I'm pregnant, I'll never get my scholarship, I'll probably never find the one who'll love me for me and not use me . . .

Sobbing, I picked up a razor blade. I've had enough of this life. _Enough._ I could not take it anymore. I've already gone through so many trials . . . I just wanted life to end. This was just all . . . too much! Just before I was about to slash my wrists, I remembered something. It was something in Honors Anatomy class. My teacher was saying that even when a fetus is inside the womb, it is still considered a human being. That abortion was murder.

My eyes widened. I'm pregnant. I have a . . . baby inside me. Do I really want to kill this baby? Do I want to be selfish, like how those men were, and take away this baby's life when she/he deserves to live? My eyes softened as tears began to well in them, anew. I sadly shook my head no and laid the blade on the ground. I curled myself up in the corner, thinking. If I were to kill myself . . . what would happen to the baby? How will it survive? This baby . . . needs me more. I cannot kill it. It was going to be born from me. I helped creating it. I should care for it. I cannot be selfish and think of only _my_ problems when another life hangs in the balance. Just because they raped me doesn't mean that I should kill my baby-two wrongs don't make a right.

I smiled a little through the tears. I'm going to . . . have a baby.

But as quick as that thought came, another thought crashed upon me. _What about high school? Do I drop out . . . ?_ I began crying again at the thought of dropping out of high school. All of my hard work wouldn't matter much if I dropped out. It would be all in vain. _What do I do . . . ?_

When my parents came back home, I told them the news, tearfully. My father slapped me. "What have you been doing?! Have you been screwing around?! How could you do this, Minami?!"

I clutched my cheek and glared at him. I knew that my parents had . . . wanted to forget what happened to me four months ago, but I had to bring it up. "Dad. Remember four months ago . . . ?"

His eyes widened. "the . . .?"

I nodded.

He collapsed to his knees and began to cry. This was the first time I had ever seen him cry. I immediately felt bad. All this . . . all this pain . . . I caused it. I was the reason. As if he was reading my mind, my father grasped my hand squeezed it tightly. "Minami . . . It's not your fault. There was no way you could have prevented this . . . No way. So, don't blame yourself. Whatever happens, we can get through this-as a family."

The last sentence warmed my heart. As I embraced my parents, I whispered, "Thank you dad."

**There we go. The prologue. It'll get better soon but I will admit there will be more heart break and hurt in further on. You have been warned.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**Well here's chapter one! I will write this for a while and it's going to be my focus for now on. Sorry if this disappoints those of you who follow my other stories but this one is close to home for me. R/R please**

**Chapter 1: The Return**

18 year old Akihisa Yoshii was sitting on the ledge of the school roof wearing a dark uniform with a few buttons open. He was looking over the town he lived in and was taking in the sights he had to get to know when he moved here. Akihisa had transferred from one school to another, since at his old school he had been forgotten when his friends moved on.

"It's been two years now yet they still didn't notice me gone for a while. Kind of funny they didn't find out I left the school until I already made new Friends, hehe."

Akihisa laid on his back looked at the clouds and remembered what made him leave in the first place.

"_Two years ago"_

Akihisa was sitting alone in class F as he was the first one there but he was in a horrible mood. Fumizuki Academy decided to hold placements exams again for their 3rd year. Akihisa knew he would do badly on it since he wasn't good at studying but he knew his friends would be in the same class as him; he was wrong. The day they handed back the new classes he found out he was so close in getting into class E but he didn't make the cut. He then found out his friends got into higher classes then F. Yuuji had gotten his act together again and gotten into Class A maybe because he was threaten by Shouko? Kota managed to get into D with Hideyoshi and seemed to be OK with it, but the last one hit him the hardest since he had a crush on her in his old class, Mizuki. Mizuki got into Class A. He was happy for them but hoped nothing would change them but he was known for being wrong. It was lunch time and he deiced to eat with them.

"Hey guys congrats on getting into higher classes. It sucks to be me though; I got stuck in class F." Akihisa replied with smile but they just looked at him like he didn't even belong for some reason.

"What's wrong?"

"Look, don't take this the wrong way dude, but we really can't be seen hanging out with you as much." Yuji said for the group like he was still their leader.

"What why? I thought we were all friends?"

"We still are but now that we are in our third year we have focus more on studying and our new classes you understand?"

Akihisa only felt a bit hurt but he understood since they were all in higher classes it meant different studying for them. He only walked away and hoped he would see them later.

Two weeks later he saw them again and heard they were all going out to eat. He walked towards them and asked what their plans.

"Oh we all have to get some books from the library for are homework." Mizuki said in happy voice but Akihisa just looked at them with disbelief.

"I just heard them say they were going out to get something to eat. They are lying to me, but why? I thought we were friends... they don't want to hang out with me because I am in class F, that's it... well I won't bother them then". Akihsa thought to himself but felt like he was losing close friends.

"Well good luck in your studies then, I have got back to class."

Akihisa just walked away as he saw his friends walk away from him, he knew they wouldn't miss him. Two weeks later he was just walking down the hall and just passed them but they didn't seem to notice him at all. They were all getting along well without him. He just walked back to class F and sat at his own desk and just looked out the window. Doing his best to muffle the shattering of his heart.

"Well looks they have moved on without me. Oh well at least I was made rep of class F, A lot of good that will do since, I really can't start a war with the students I have in this class. Maybe we will just be forgotten from everyone's minds. I need to get out of this school I need a fresh start since this place has nothing left for me." He thought bitterly to himself.

Akihisa just went home and started to plan his transfer. He spoke with his mom and dad who agreed to it and was helped by his sister who helped submit the paper work to the principals of his soon to be old school. Even though he stayed in class F, he still hung out with Kubo, who would always eat with him along with Aiko.

She would often ask Shouko to join her but she was still chasing Yuuji. She once asked Akihisa why he doesn't hang out with his other friends but he didn't answer her. Which she found odd but let it go. The final week of his transfer had come. Much to his displeasure Aiko wanted to throw a farewell party he couldn't say no to her and met her at the gym where he was met with his class F friends and Sugawa the class ambassador. That's when he felt happy that he would be missed by them but he didn't see his old friends and Aiko told him she gave them the invitations but said they "were too busy".

"It's alright Aiko if they are too busy then let them study. I didn't expect a lot of people come. I am touched that you all came to see me on my final day." Akihisa said as he was saying to all that came to see him off.

"Thank you Aiko, Sis, Ironman, all the FFF in my class even if you tried to kill me in the past it means a lot that you came. You too principal and class F teacher." Akihisa just saw the Class F teacher look hurt since no one knew his name much.

They had started to have a good time even with FFF following his sister around trying to get her attention. Akihisa was shocked that Kubo was there seeing him off but was happy since he barley saw him at school sometimes, he now saw them as friends on his last day. When it was all over the principal gave him a gift as he was boarding the bus to his new town and new apartment. He said goodbye to them all and said he would keep in touch when he could.

As Akihisa got on the bus he waved goodbye to his old life to begin his new life. As the bus was leaving the school, the bus passed by his old apartment he felt a little sad to leave his home but knew he made the right choice when he saw that his friends where just all walking out of movie with Yuji being dragged by Shouko.

"Something more important huh? Well I guess they won't miss me after all... so long guys have a good life since I won't be around anymore." Akihisa sighed.

Akihisa just pulled out a picture of him with his friends and ripped it in half and just opened the bus window and let the picture fly into the wind. He won't need it any more. He pulled out a new picture with the people that where at his party the principal, his sister, iron man, the class F teacher, Aiko, Kubo, and the FFF burning Sugawa since his sister talked to him and not to any of them.

"Hehehe. I guess I know who my real friends are now."

The bus went into a tunnel and Akihisa never saw his old home again.

Akihsa's old friends just walked out of movies and were all heading home. Until Mizuki saw something on the ground.

"What's this?"

As she picked up the ripped picture Yuuji found the other half and put the two pieces together and were shocked that it was a picture of all of them.

"What is it?" Shouko asked curiously, trying to peek over Yuji's shoulder.

"It's a picture of us," Yuji flipped the picture over to see Akihisa's name written on the back.

"That's Akihisa's," Mizuki exclaimed, "why is it torn up?"

They turned to face the bus that passed by and wondered if it came from someone on the bus.

Akihsa sighed at the memory, since that happened his life had been one whirlwind after another. The only good thing that came of it was his big break. Akihisa was always good in photos but he didn't know how good until he was scouted by talent agents. They had found him sitting on a park bench looking at old photos. After proposing their idea and presenting him with a contract that would make him the next big thing, Akihisa became popular seemingly overnight. Soon everyone knew who Akihisa Yoshii was.

"Yawnnnnn, man am I tired." Akihisa said out loud since he thought no one would hear him.

"What are you tired for? You're skipping class again."

Akihisa only smiled since it was the voice of his friend and manager.

"Look who's talking Takashi you usually go to satires to ditch paper work, what are you doing up here anyway?"

"That's a low blow especially to me; anyway I came up here to check up you." Takashi said as he took a seat near Akihsa.

"Check up on me? What ever for?"

"Well for the past few days you have been sulking more than me." Takashi stated flatly.

"Really I didn't notice, I've just been thinking about the past lately."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. Do you ever want to go back?"

The question caught Akihisa off guard, he often wondered what would happen if he went back.

"Sometimes I do. Why?"

Takashi smiled brilliantly giving Akihisa a feeling of unease. Pulling out a piece of paper with a quick whip Takashi began his speech.

"Akihisa, we've know each other for a long time and I have come to a conclusion, it is time to go back and face your daemons."

"W-WHAT!" Akihsa tackled Takashi to the ground, his eyes blazing in shock and fury.

"Are you stupid!? Do you know what kind of hell I went through there!? And you want me to go back!?"

Takashi threw Akihsa off him with tremendous grace.

"Yes I do!" He shouted, charging Akihisa with a flying kick. "They deserve to see what they missed out on! And also were setting up headquarters there so it seems like a good idea."

The kick was blocked with a spinning back hand followed up by a dragon fist from Akihisa.

"You BASTARD!" The punch met its target and slammed Takashi to the ground.

"I'm not going back, EVER!" Akihsa bellowed to the heavens. Suddenly the piece of paper that Takashi had in his hand caught Akihisa's eye. Curious Akihisa stooped down and picked up the strawberry scented paper.

"What's this?" He asked a still dazed Takashi.

"Remember that contest a few months ago? That's the winner's entrée." He coughed as Takashi sat up in his crater.

"And it so happened to come from my old school…" Akihsa mused to himself as he read the name of the writer of the letter.

"Shimada, Minami." It read. Akihisa read the rest of the letter which brought silent tears to his eyes. He smiled bitterly at the shining afternoon sun.

"What was the topic for the contest again Takashi?"

"Past pains and experiences and how they overcame them. This one was the only honest one." He sated, pointing to the letter.

Akihisa sighed in reluctant defeat.

"Alright Baka I'll go."

"Alright!" Takashi jumped into the air effortlessly, "I'll tell the school!" he charged down the stairs and out of sight.

Akihsa smiled down and the letter. "It seems like I'm not the only one who was abandoned."

….

"_One week later"_

"WHAT! AKIHSA YOSHII IS COMING HERE!" a random girl bellowed loudly. Shattering what was left of Minami's tolerance for idiots. A red vain appeared on her forehead as Minami quickly scurried down the hallway, away from the loud idiots.

"What's so great about some idol?" Minami mumbled to herself as he made it to her seat in class B.

"You know that's a lie, you totally freaked out when they accepted your letter as the winner." Minami's inner self bitched.

Minami just sighed and picked up a German to Japanese dictionary. Minami had been in Germany for the past two years as an exchange student. But now that she's back home in Japan she feels as if she had missed out on a lot of things.

The class slowly began to fill as the bell rang loudly.

"Students take your seats, I have an important announcement to make." the teacher stated, taking a seat at his desk. A loud groan emanated from the class. Fixing his glasses the teacher continued.

"We have a new transfer student today, I expect you to give him your full attention and respect." Minami's eyes followed the teacher as he opened the door letting in the new student. The whole class let out a significant gasp of shock. The new student had short spiky hair that just barely reached his brown eyes; a permanent smile seems to shine as he stood in front of the class.

"My name is Yoshii Akihisa please take care of me." He stated with a polite bow. The class sat there awestruck at this new student who just happened to be the biggest idol in Japan. Minami was so shocked at his appearance that she didn't notice him next to her. A polite cough jarred her from her thoughts.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" Minami's eyes went to the desk next to her. Shaking her head quickly she buried her red nose back into her book. Akihisa smiled and put his stuff down.

"_20 minutes later"_

The teacher announced independent study as he left the class to go see to something. Taking the chance the students swarmed Akihisa. Hammering him with questions.

"Why are you here at our school?"

"How is life as a famous idol?"

"Are you single?"

Akihisa answered all questions politely with a smile. Never giving too much information in his answers which only caused more questions to be asked.

"Are you related to that Yoshii kid who left a few years ago?"

That last question caught Minami's attention. "So he's the Punishment Bearer the teachers talked about." Minami mused to herself, smiling a bit. She had always assumed that he would look like some delinquent with scars and tattoo's, not this seemingly cheerful guy she saw next to her. She listened in to hear what Akihisa's answer would be.

"Why is that important?" Akihisa asked with a forced sense of calm.

"Well from what I've heard is he got kidnapped from a bus after he transferred from this school and his friends have been searching for him ever since."

The answer broke Akihisa's demeanor for a moment before he covered it up with a quick smile.

"No, I'm not related to him." The students sighed in disappointment.

"_Later that day"_

"They looked for me?" Akihisa mumbled to himself as he packed up his books and made his way down the hallway. He continued to think of what he had heard until he had found himself at the doors of class F.

"H-Hey" a quiet voice uttered behind him. Turning around Akihisa was shocked to see long pink hair.

"M-Mizuki…" Akihisa uttered dumbstruck. Suddenly the memories of two years ago came back with a vengeance.

Mizuki looked down; a single tear trickled down her face as she turned around and sprinted down the hall, leaving a confused Akihisa.


End file.
